Unknown
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: Lime, very romantic and introspectful. Winter has finally come to the perpetual summer in Tokyo3 as Shinji thinks his life and how a certain someone fits into it.


Unknown.  
  
By  
  
Allan "ABE" Bryant  
  
It was cold and the day seemed to be shorter than usual, The sky was full of clouds that seemed ready to burst with snow. Many small trails of smoke could be seen floating above the world as fires were set in the hundreds if not thousands of fireplaces. Shinji sat outside, a blanket wrapped around him to keep warm. Shinji felt the peacefulness of the scene contrasted to his troubled mind. Shinji had made several advances towards a certain redhead who for now will stay unnamed. She almost seemed to like him but halfheartedly ignored or refused outright his offer. She seemed so high and unreachable, part of his affliction for her. She never once though, said no. It was as if she was waiting for the right time. Either that or she was toying with him.   
NO! He refused to think that. He knew she was too kind to do that, despite her quick temper and fierce tongue. Shinji had seen her gentleness and compassion. Her soft and demure side. All of which was beautiful and a wonder to behold. He held her in high respects, always allowing her to indulge. It pleased him that she was so open towards him, hiding few secrets, and never afraid to say her mind. He had seen so much of her caring side, one could not even believe existed, but he had seen. Even during the kiss they had shared, she had been gentle, if not fair. She had played dumb and said she disliked it. But she had gasped when he touched her soft, almost rosy lips and moaned as he kissed back, whole heartily. She never once told him to his face she hated it, she may have commented that it had been bad, but never in his face, declaring to the world she was disgusted by it.  
He felt so close to her it was strange. He never, ever, felt so close to someone like he was of her. Not even Rei. Rei was emotionless, caring but... Almost... Motherly in a way. He felt detached almost like she was a ghost of the past, playing a role in which she did not fit. Asuka was different. She was there, in the now. Striving and giving back, showing the world she existed. He wasn't. Shinji was the middle man, there in the present but somehow in the past. A ghost of himself, alive but dead. He needed someone. To complete him, someone to show him the life he had missed. Rei was out, Misato wasn't on the same level to put it nicely, all the other girls he knew didn't have the same flare or fire that he needed or desired. They were detached, some more so than Rei. By products of fear and death had made them strange to him, they had taken another path to strive than he or the other pilots, even Hikari and his 'stooge' friends had taken. They may have feelings for him, a thought which he was repulsed by.   
He wanted Asuka, and it angered him to see the other men in their class look at her like she was some sort of meat. She was more than some doll, something more than a body or plaything. She was a person with a soul, a beautiful soul that could be the most cold and distant, but on the flip side, a caring and almost unbelievable gentle soul in the world. Shinji sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his troubled mind a break from his dilemma. His eyes opened to the sound of the sliding door open and close. There stood Asuka, her face was unreadable.  
  
"Hello Asuka." She nodded and he sighed at her unresponsiveness.  
  
"Shinji... May I..." She struggled with her thoughts, then she shivered and Shinji understood. Shinji stood and wrapped his blanket around her. Asuka nodded her thanks and motioned for them to sit down. Both of them unaccustomed to the other so close fell into the folding chair. Shinji, on bottom, looked up at the girl who was starring at him. Shinji a bit daring, gently moved his head forward. An inch, two inches. His face was an inch away from hers. She was surprised, she looked uncertain of what to do. Shinji saw it in her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, then just as abruptly, it changed. She closed the distance to were their lips were barely apart.   
"Kiss me, Shinji." She whispered. He felt his body move on it's own violation and take her in his arms, feeling the delicate muscles of her smooth back tense, as his hands slid over her, holding her close. Her hands touched his chest, slightly caressing it. Shinji felt her soft slightly puckered lips touch his, her lips were shivering, not with cold but pleasure their eyes closed. She gripped his shoulders now, moaning into his mouth. Shinji moved a hand to stroke her hair and to keep her kissing. She was responding now, her lips separated and her tongue slipped through his lips, touching his tongue. Shinji had stopped thinking about anything else but pleasuring this young woman in his arms. Their tongues danced and toyed with each other playfully. Her body moved almost sensually across his as he kissed her as hard and fierce as he could be in the Eva.   
She found herself gasping and moaning as Shinji kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe. Then she did the same, wanting to return the favor. They separated and looked at each other. Shinji stared at her face, Her bright, moist red lips, her blue eyes full of passion and pleasure. Shinji pulled her down without any resistance and began kissing her again. Their hands roamed each other's body's, caressing each other's pleasing parts. Their moans and cries of pleasure were hidden by the wind as they discovered each other's bodies. Asuka felt herself and Shinji grow excited with each caress and kiss.   
The two were inseparable. Shinji's hand caressed her body as his tongue did the same with her mouth. Asuka was practically screaming with pleasure and probably would have awoken the drunken major if Shinji hadn't been covering her mouth with his. Shinji moaned as Asuka returned the favor and then some. He couldn't quite describe the feeling anymore. Finally the two broke off the kiss and all but ceased their hands actions. Asuka laid in Shinji's arms gently sliding her finger on his arm as he held her against him. Their breath hard and still a little ragged was showing in the air.  
  
"Asuka..." Shinji kissed her forehead. Asuka moaned softly against his chest. "I--" He was stopped by a slender finger covering his lips. The finger delicately slid across his jaw line and her hand cupped his cheek. She looked up into his eyes and he saw she was crying. He gently wiped them away.  
  
"Shhhh.. I know. Don't worry about it now. Just let it be." Shinji nodded. "I feel the same." Shinji hugged her closer and the two drifted into a sort of half sleep. neither of them that noticed that during the encounter it had begun to snow but they laid together and watched it knowing that in their little world, all was right. 


End file.
